What's Left?
by Evil Regal Tease
Summary: Regina doesn't have it in her to kill her father to cast the curse so she doesn't. Snow White cursed her to stay young so she would have to live in her misery forever. She tires multiple times to take her own life. One day a very curious 26 year old princess breaks into her castle and finds her laying in unconscious on the floor. Warning, Suicidal attempts. SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

What's left?

Summary: Regina doesn't have it in her to kill her father to cast the curse so she doesn't. Snow White cursed her to stay young so she would have to live in her misery forever. Attempting multiple times to take her own life only to be stopped by her father or a worker. One day a very curious 26 year old princess breaks into her castle and finds her laying in unconscious on the floor she patches her wounded mind and stays with her.

Characters:

Regina 33

Emma 26

Henry 70

Snow 54

David 56

Neal 10 (brother)

X

"Regina you are banished, banished to live alone in your misery" Snow spoke strongly, looking at Regina with a steal gaze.

"As long as you're alive in this world, you can't hurt us" Charming added, as snow stepped closer to Regina.

"You saved my life once... And now I've saved yours, so we're even." She looked into Reginas eyes, once again become cold as ice as she spoke. "And if you ever try to hurt anyone in my kingdom again I will kill you" then she walked away, and David motion for the guards to remove Regina.

X

"What happened?"

"Did you get your answer?"

"Your majesty? Your majesty!" The mirror asked from mirror to mirror as Regina storms through the halls of her castle and into the room where he father awaited, lighting candles.

He walked to her carefully, "Did rumplestiltskin tell you what you needed to know?"

"Yes" she walked right by him, not sparing him a glance.

"And?" He pushes.

She stops then, still not turning as she spoke. "I'm not sure I should say... I'm conflicted..." She walked back toward the fireplace, stopping again as he spoke, tears brimming in her eyes.

"How bad is it? Maybe I can help." He offered kindly, one of the many things she loves about him so much. Her father, such a kind and special man, to fearful, she thinks, at times, like when she was a child, all he would do was watch, never help, only clean up the mess afterward, she shook her head, ridding herself of those menacing thoughts.

"I have to cut out the heart of the thing I love most..." She said quietly, hesitantly.

He took a deep breath, "...me..." His scratchy voice echoed in the hollow room.

She turned then, facing him with tears clouding her vision. "Daddy I don't know what to do.."

"My dear... Please..." He raised his hands in a slight surrendering motion, "you don't have to do this"

She shook her head, and walked past him once again, "I have to do something..."

"We can move past this, I know this may sound self serving but you don't need to enact the cure..." He said, looking at her closely.

"But I can't keep living like this! What snow did to me, what she took from me, it's eating me alive daddy, her very existence mocks me. She must be punished" she said, then stormed back to another part of the room.

"Regina..." Henry tried in vain to calm down his daughter. "If the price is a whole that will never be filled why do it? Stop worrying about Snow White and start over. We can have a new life" he said calmly.

She turns to him, "what kind of life, all I've worked for, all I've built will be gone! My power will disappear, they already think I'm nothing" her voice turned to a whisper by the end.

"Power is seductive, but so is love, you can have that again"

She searched his face, what for she isn't sure, maybe to see if he really believes his own words, she isn't sure. Finally, she let her head fall to his shoulder in defeat, the tears falling down her cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

"I just want to be happy..."

"We can be... Of this I'm sure, I believe, if given a chance, we can find happiness, together." He said, rubbing her back in a soothing manor. "The choice of yours."

She pulled back then, looking into his eyes, "I hope you're right daddy..." She lets her head fall back onto his shoulder once again, "I could never hurt you..."

X

"This coronation ceremony is something we have been looking forward to for quite some time, it has been a cause of great joy for our family, and we hope you can share in it as we present to you, our first born child, princess Emma" Charming said as snow held up the blonde baby, everyone knelt in honor of the new princess.

X

Emma was five when she first heard her parents whisper about this so called _evil queen_. She'd never seen the woman, nor had she witnessed anything evil, so she wonder just how evil she really must be.

"Perhaps she's just given up snow, we must think the best, if not, what shall we pass onto our daughter? To always live in fear of what may or may not come?"

"It's been years David! And we haven't heard to much as a peep from her, don't you think that's a little suspicious? One day she's claiming to take our happiness and the next she just gone, living in her castle with her father and a magic mirror alone?" Snow argues, Emma couldn't see her mother from where she is hidden in the doorway, but she heard her just fine.

"Snow, everything is fine, we shall call upon a spy and send them to the castle, see what she is up to if it will calm you down, you mustn't be so worked up, Emma could see you" he reasons with her, placing a hand on her thin arm.

"Yes, a spy, that is what we should do..." She said thoughtfully before wishing off to speak with head of the army.

X

"You are to enter the queens castle, say you're looking for shelter, will work for your bed and meals. Nothing else. When you're in, you clean, whatever it is you're asked to do, and you look for the queen, see what she's doing, and report back to us." Snow instructed the maiden, she nodded and set off for the castle immediately.

Riding through the darkest of night and arriving at the castle in the wee hours of the morning.

"Halt, in the name of the queen, state your business here" the dark knight commanded when she reached the entrance.

"I- I'm looking for a job, I'll work for a bed and a meal, anything..." She said, tilting her head for sympathy.

"Follow me to speak with the queen." He says and takes the lead of her horse.

She was lead to a dark room she assumed to be the thrown room, and she saw a beautiful woman sitting in the chair stoically. _This woman, this must be the queen_. She'd never seen the queen herself, but she had heard of her beauty, although the story's were nothing compared to the sight of it herself.

"What do you want?" Her majesty snapped harshly, but she could hear and sadness beneath her words.

"I come in search of a job, I will work for you, and all I ask for is a bed and meals... Please your majesty, I have nothing else..." She pleads.

The queen looks at her hesitantly, but after a moment she stands and nods, waving her hand.

"Very well, you can be my personal maid"

X

Eliza had been working for the queen for a week now, and found nothing, the queen spent her days in her bedchambers alone or with her father, some days she would go out to the garden and sit next to an apple tree, but nothing suspicious or evil had happened, the only thing she had found strange was the small cuts the lines her majesty's inner arm, many small cuts that looked to be self inflicted, and some days, while doing to laundry she would come across clothes covered in blood, she never said anything about it, she knew better.

Until one morning, she was instructed to wake the queen for her breakfast, but when she went to her bedchambers she found it empty, so she continued into her bathing room where she found the queen, in a horrific state. She immediately screamed for aid as she rushed to the queens side.

Regina sat, naked, in the bath tube, the water still warm, but no longer clear, instead stained a deep red. One wrist hanging outside the tub with a large gash and blood still dripping from it, the other was settled at her side submerged in water, preventing it from closing itself. Her eyes were closed, her skin pain as a ghost. But the faint rise and fall of her chest was the sign she was still alive. Eliza pulled regina out of the rub, grabbing the nearest cloth and wrapped her up in it, screaming again for help as the Knights and Sir Henry rushed in.

"Regina!" He screamed, falling at her sides, he pushed the wet hair from her face. "Get her into bed and fetch a healer. Now!" He shouted at the Knights.

One pulled into his arms and carried her to the bed, setting her small body down and rushed out.

"You, maid, help me wrap her wounds" Henry instructed pointing to her wrist. She nodded and wrapped the gash with the white fabric before turning to Henry.

"Why would she do this...?"

"She isn't happy, she thinks the only way to be happy is in death..." He sighed, shaking his head and looking lovingly down at his daughter. Eliza looked to, laying here, unconscious, the queen looks to innocent, so young, pure, and helpless.

"Why would she think such a thing?"

"People like you" he said suddenly, pointing at her, "King David and Queen Snow sent you, I know, and she found out yesterday, and that is why she did this, she'd done it before, I was hoping she would've gotten over it, but you triggered that fear and that distrust that lives inside her constantly."

She stood then, backing away slowly. "I had no idea she would hurt herself... I didn't meant to cause this... I was just doing my job..."

"Leave now maid, and never return, she could've killed you, instead, she almost killed herself, and that would kill me" he said, pointing at the door and she rushed out.

X

"Queen snow! King David!" Eliza screamed, running threw the castle.

"What is it Eliza, what did you find?" Snow is the first to emerge.

"The queen, she is no threat, she wants not to hurt you, i swear it" she panted slightly, catching her breath.

"Tell us of what you saw" David said calmly, motioning for Eliza to sit.

"I spent a week being the queens personal maid, I brought her meals and cleaned her clothes. She wore small cuts all up the insides on her arms, and some laundry nights I would find blood covered clothes. Yesterday I went to wake the queen for breakfast and she wasn't in bed, I found her in the tub, but the water was red with blood and she was white as a ghost, she'd cut her own wrists because she found out I was a spy. Sir Henry said that she has tried to bring upon her own death before. That she feels, fears, she will never find happiness. She could've killed me your highnesses, but instead, she attempted to kill herself. I could not have lived with that guilt" she spoke, and by the end she was nearly sobbing in snows arms at the queen rubbed at her back.

"I am truly sorry you had to see that Eliza, I didn't know she felt that way, all this time, I thought the worst..." Snow said, a slight tremor in her voice. "I must write to her at once..."

X

Henry sat at Reginas side until the moment she woke, her eyes heavy with sleep and pain.

"D..daddy...?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Shh sweetheart, rest, I am here, the maiden is gone. You are safe..." He said, brushed a stray hair from her face.

"I..I'm sorry daddy... I just... I can't... I don't know..." She mumbled incoherently.

"Sleep darling, nothing to worry about, I am here with you, always"

X

_Regina,_

_This is for all the trouble my maiden spy has caused you, a poison of youth for your father, from the blue fairy, he will stay young as you have, please accept my apology for the spy._

_Snow_.


	2. Chapter 2

What's left? 2

**AN: hey! so i just wanted toys that I've have never gotten 22 follows on only one chapter! wow! thats awesome! and to made me really happy so I'm updating much earlier than i was planning to.**

**Im probably going to be updating at least once a week. I love to read reviews and hear what you guys have to say about my sorry, your opinions are really important to me. **

**Also, i don't have a Beta, so any and all mistakes that you find are my fault and I'm sorry about them, I'm bad at finding my own mistakes.**

**So yea :) **

**and Im going to write an overall disclaimer here.**

**This story idea is all mine, but i obviously don't own OUAT or any of the characters or anything. if i did, i wouldn't be writing fan fictions!**

**XOXO**

X

Emma sat at the table on her Tenth birthday enjoying her party, a lovely party it is, but she couldn't help but feel lonely, she loved her mother and father dearly, but she doesn't have any friends, no one her age, the only people she talks to are her servants, she wants friendship, someone to talk to, to care about her, she wants a true love some day, though she knew she was much do young for that now.

X

Regina had given her father the poison all those years ago and for that she was so grateful, because she had no idea how she would have lived without him. Everyday she did the same things, wake up, eat half of her food and give away the rest. Go to her meeting with the lords of her kingdom, looks at the laws to be passed and the taxed and such, then she goes back to to her chambers where she sits the rest of her days with her father and sometimes her mirror as company.

"You told me I could be happy father... Help me be happy... I want to be happy..." She whispered to him one day, about eleven years after the exile.

"We are growing Regina, we have a kingdom again, loyal people whom have come to live in your kingdom of there own free will, they chose here over kings midus!" He spoke to her, looking into her clouded over eyes.

"And that is supposed to make me happy?" She whispered, looking past him toward the setting sun. The sky turning a golden orange as the day faded away.

"Yes regina, the people are learning to love you..."

"I don't want to be queen... I don't want to people to love me just because I don't let them starve... I want to be loved... I want to be _in _love with someone... But I never will..." She said quietly, the end a whisper for only here to hear.

"You will my queen, of this I promise."

She stood then, and walked to the balcony, "don't make promises you cannot keep" she mumbled and motions for him to leave the room.

X

"I wish to ride to the poorest village" she commanded suddenly, her head knight flinches at the harshness but abides nonetheless and marched off to fetch her carriage.

"And I want all the extra food from the pantry to be brought along!" She called after him, before she marched back up to her chambers to change. She ridded herself of the sheer black dress in exchange for a thick velvet one, and black cloak and riding boots. She then puffed herself down to her carriage.

"Put all the spare food inside, I wish to ride." She said, mounting her horse alone and starting in the journey.

X

They arrived at the village only half a day later. The village people cowered before her as she dismounted her black steed.

"I am not going to hurt anyone..." She says softly, letting a small smile grace her lips before she turns to her knights, "take out all the food and start to distribute it, and be kind to these people, I shall talk with them." Then she walked toward to closest family. They knelt before her, but she softly instructed them to stand.

A small blonde girl peeked out from behind her fathers legs and looked at the queen.

"Hello there..." The queen smiled.

"You're the queen..." The small child said, coming out slowly, "are you going to hurt us?" She asked, not accusingly, just curious.

"No sweetheart, I was just bringing you all some food..." Regina said, holding out her hand for the girl to take, she does and walked forward a bit, Regina knelt in from of her.

She could hear the parents both gasp at the sight of the queen on her knees, but said nothing.

"Hold out your hand sweetheart, I'll show you a magic trick"

The girl did as she was asked and held out her hand.

Regina wove her palm over the girls and suddenly a cupcake appeared in the child's hand. The girl beamed at the sight of it.

"Oh thank you your majesty!" She said, suddenly wrapping her arms around Reginas neck, hugging her tightly.

"You're very welcome, and you may call me Regina. What is your name?" She asked, smiling at the girl.

"I am Abigail, but most people call me Abby."

"Well Abby, you, and your family," she smiled at the parents, "are welcome at my castle anytime, perhaps some day you may visit me, even stay if you need a place" she said and kissed the girls forehead before standing and brushing the dirt from her knees, she takes the extended hand of the father as she pulled herself upright, thankful for the support for her recently weakening body.

"Thank you..." She mumbled not looking him in the eye.

"No, thank you your majesty, for all the kindness you have shown us... And our daughter..."

She smiled at that, looking between the man and woman, she took off her brackets, both covered in diamonds and handed them to the couple. "This is for you, use it as you will, and please, feel free to join me at the castle anytime..." She said, then hesitated waiting for a name.

"I am John, and my wife, MaryEllen" the man answered.

"Join me when you wish to, I will enjoy the company" she smiled.

"thank you so much your majesty, for the food, and the jewels, and the kindness for our dear Abby. We shall visit you soon" they knelt for her. She smiles and patted Abby's head before returning to her horse. The village thanked her as she left.

X

Today, Snow and David are welcoming a new baby boy to the family, Emma, 16 now, loathed the new baby, getting all the attention, though she understands why, cannot make herself glad he his here.

_Queen Regina, _

_You are formally invited to the coronation ceremony of The White Kingdoms newer Prince. The ceremony will take place in 3 weeks time and we ask that you please let us know if you will be attending._

_King David, Queen Snow, and Princess Emma_

_**King and Queen White**_

_**While her majesty is thankful for the invitation she regrets to inform you that she will be unable to attend, she sends her best wishes and a gift for your newest arrival**_

_**Queen Regina**_

Attached with the letter to Snow and Charming was a beautiful blue baby blanket with the white crest on it. Snow had heard about all that Regina had been doing for her kingdom, giving away jewels and food, giving shelter and anything the people needed, her kingdom was the most peaceful and let, the most lonely, she made no alliances, yet no one attacked, not only did she now have the most loyal subjects but she had the largest army of all the kingdoms.

X

She was 21 now, and curious, she wanted to know about the world, learn about other kingdoms. About this Regina her parents were constantly talking about, either, about how she was evil and just hiding it, or she was good and had let go of the past, they couldn't seem to make up their mind about it. The people of the dark kingdom all loved there queen, never once saying a hateful word against her, only saying things of how wonderful and kind she was. Yet she had never been to any of the balls or alliance meetings that her parents had held.

X

Regina had stopped going out, for 10 years she had been going out to the villages and giving away food, money, things they needed, using her magic to heal the sick or injured. But she couldn't do it anymore, she didn't have it in her, she was just so done.

So that day, she never even got out of bed. She just stayed, in her white night dress, covered in the large blanket, the drapes covering the sunlight. When Henry entered she simply informed him that she was ill.

"Regina dear... Are you alright?" He knelt by her bed.

"I'm feeling sick father, you should go, wouldn't want you to catch it..." She mumbled not at all convincingly.

"Regina I think that you and I both know that I can't catch what you have" he said, brushing the hair from her face.

"I want to be alone daddy... It'll

pass, it always passes..." She shut her eyes at the emotional pain the washes over her.

"Talk to me sweetie..."

"I don't want to be here..." She whispered after a long moment of silence.

"where do you want to be, I'll take you anywhere..." He said.

"I want to be dead." She looks at him coldly, "I want I be gone, put me out of my misery..." She said, then started sobbing.

X

For about the next six year no villagers saw there queen, very month a carriage of food was brought to the poorest villages, but she didnt leave her room, trying, and failing more than once to end her life herself. She hardly ate, only what was stuffed down her throat. Henry wouldn't let her die, she wanted so badly to just have it end, but he wouldn't let her leave. He took on all the responsibility of kings, though the people still call to the queen as the leader, having no idea what was happening with her.

Regina stayed in her bed all day, only getting up to bathe and on occasion sit at her apple tree and pick apples.

One cold day in March she laid in her bed, wrapped in the thick blanket, staring into the nothingness when she decided. Today she would get up, today she would be alive again, start to run her kingdom again, she needed to, she needed something to live for. She needed a reason, and she would need to find out herself, because one wasn't going to just fall at her feet. So she pushed the covers away from her body and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She placed her feet firmly in the ground and stood, but the moment she did, she regretted it, because she felt herself sway as the lack of food and proper exercise caught up with her. She stumbled and fell forward, slamming her head into the tiles and the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Holy Shit. 62 Followers? only 2 chapters? i have NEVER had that many followers, I'm so glad that you all like this story!**

**wow. ooook. anyways, back to the update. Im updating early, ****again, cause its Super Bowl Sunday! Yay! oh wait. my teams stupid and they suck! **

**sorry for any grammar mistakes, don't have a beta. Do have a 2 year old. kayyyy byeee**

**disclaimer**

* * *

What's left? 3

Emma was 26 now, she wanted to leave, make her own life, do what she wanted, and what that was, was to meet this Queen Regina. So she did, she packed up her things, saddled a horse and left. Making passage to the queens castle, camping once in the night, she made it to the castle by high noon the next day. She looked at the large castle, bigger than her own, and tried to think of the best way in. She could just go up to the doors, but she felt as though she would be kicked out and that isn't what she wanted. When she saw the balcony on the side of the castle she could climb. She made her way there right away, tied the horse to the closest fence and climbed up the vines of the castle walls. She pulled herself over the railing and found herself in a bedroom. She looked around and saw a lit fireplace and two chairs. She saw an empty bed, but she she looked down she saw a woman asleep on the floor. She moved silently toward the woman, and as she got closer she saw that the woman wasn't sleeping, rather unconscious and blood was oozing from her head. Quickly she moved to the woman's side and wrapped pieces of her own shirt around the wound.

"Help!" She screamed toward the door, not a moment later she could hear please pushing against the locked door. She ran to the door, pulling the lock free as quickly as she could.

"Help please! She's bleeding!" She cried to the Knights and the old man as they came barreling into the room.

They quickly moved to the woman's side, "Knight, get the healer" the older man ordered and one of the Knights left swiftly. The other walked over to her, grabbing her arm roughly and bringing her to the old man.

"Who are you? And how did you get into her majesty's bed chambers?" He demanded.

"W-what? This... This is the queen...?" She stuttered, looking over to the small body of a woman who couldn't be more than 110 lbs and looked no older than she.

"I asked you a question wench!" The guard yelled, causing her to flinch.

"We are a kind kingdom now! This woman saved your Queens life!" The old man bellowed from behind where he held the woman, the _queen_, in his arms.

"I-I am Prin- Emma... Just... Emma... I wanted to... Meet the queen... I've never had the pleasure, but I didn't think you would have let me in..." She explained, leaving out the princess part.

"Mmmm..." A soft moan came from the queens mouth.

"Regina? Honey? Are you alright? Can you hear me?" Henry spoke kindly to her.

"Daddy?" She moaned. "what... Oh!" She mumbled then cried out at the erupting pain in her head.

"Just hold on honey, the healer is coming, stay still for me sweetie." The old man whispered to the queen.

"I didn't... It wasn't... I didn't do it..." She whispered, tears gathering in her eyes as she gazed up at him. "I didn't mean to... I just... I fell..." She whispered. And suddenly he understood what Emma could not.

"I know honey, you just fell..." He whispered back. "And this nice young woman saved you, Emma was it?" He said, looking up at Emma. She nodded.

"T-thank you..." Regina whispered, falling back asleep.

"No.. No... No regina... Regina wake up... Wake up honey... You can't sleep just yet"

She just nodded and let her eyes slide shut.

The healer was rushing in a moment later, straight to Reginas side. "Excuse me sir henry, I must inspect the wound, everyone needs to leave the room" the man instructed, pushing henry out of the way.

Emma was being pushed out the door the next moment, the knight still with a firm grip on her arm.

"How did you get into the castle?" The knight demanded.

She looked up, her terrified eyes meeting the old mans, tears gathered in her green eyes and her lip trembled.

"I-I..." She stuttered. The old man pushed the knight away, looking into her eyes, cupping her face.

"Hush child, it's alright, just tell us" he spoke in a soft, soothing tone.

"I just wanted... To meet the queen... My parents... They talk about her so much but I've never... I wanted to see what she was really like..." She explained, "I climbed up the balcony because... Well I didn't think you'd let me in..."

"It's alright, you are forgiven, but you will be check for weapons" he looked to the knight then, "check her for weapons, nicely, then show her to a spare room." The knight nodded and did just that, patting Emma's pockets and checking her bag. When he found none he showed her to a large room, much like her own in her castle, only more barren.

"We will bring you meals and inform you when the queen is better, I am sure she would like it see you" Henry explained, "I am sir Henry, Regina's father"

X

When regina woke, the first things she noticed was that it was no longer light out, and the next things was the loud pounding in her skull, she groaned and shut her eyes tightly.

"Your majesty?" She heart a soft voice call to her, placing a wet cloth on her forehead.

"Carolin...?" She mumbled, opening her eyes and looking at her main maid.

"Yes your majesty... You're alright, just a bump to the head is all" the older woman smiled sweetly.

"Where's... Where's daddy...?" She mumbled, looking around.

"He's coming, just had some political business to attend to" she said softly, "you have someone that would like to see you though"

"Who?" Regina asked, sitting up and pushing the covers away.

"The young woman who saved you, Emma"

Regina nodded and stood then, "I'm going to get dressed, and if you could have my meal brought to me and something for this Emma, we will eat together, send her here." Regina said, right back into Queen mode.

Carolin knelt and nodded, "right away your majesty" then she rushed out of the room.

Regina looked down at her appearance and shook her head. She waved her hangs and the deep purple smoke engulfed her, changing her into a navy blue velvet dress with jewels all over it. Her hair was pinned back in the back of her head then fell in loose curls down her back, but she pulled them so that they were over her shoulders and down her chest exposing her dress-less back.

After a few minutes a knock came at the door. And Abby walked in, the little girl she had met all those years ago was now all grown and 18 years old, working for regina in the castle and living with her parents on the other side of the castle.

"Hello your majesty" the young woman spoke kindly, pushing in the tray of food and setting up the table for her.

"Hello Abby, how've you been?" Regina asked, taking her seat at the small table in her room.

"I've been good, I'm getting married" she said quietly, but beaming all the same.

"oh Abby! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! To whom dear?" Regina said, standing to hug the young woman.

"Sir Michael of your Knights" Abby said proudly.

"Oh Abby that's great! And how've your parents been doing?" Regina asked, sitting again.

The girls face turned grim, and Regina realized that she hadn't really spoken to the woman in some time.

"Father has fallen very ill, mother stays all day to care for him, but it's just getting worse..." She whispered.

"Oh Abby, why haven't you told me, I can heal him for you!" Regina exclaimed. "Take me to him, right now." She stood and moves toward the doors.

"Oh thank you so much Regina!" The girl hugged her tightly and showed her down to the family's suite. Walking swiftly down the mirror covered halls to the opposite end of the castle where most of the guest chambers were located.

"Your majesty!" MaryEllen knelt before the queen, not having seen the woman in years.

"Don't be silly Mary, stand, please, show me to your husband." Regina waved her hand in dismissal.

"Wh-why?" The woman stuttered, but walked to the bed in the far corner.

"I'm going to heal him, I had no idea he was sick." Regina said and looked down the the frail body of the old man, he was pale and sweaty but cover with blankets and shivering. She let her hands settle in the air above his body and a purple glow came from her hands, and it sunk into the mans body, right away the color returned to his face and the sweating stopped. When she was finished she took and step back and nodded at him, he thanked her, as did his wife and daughter before she poofed herself back into her room.

She looked around and found a blonde woman sitting somewhat awkwardly in the chair at the table, when she saw regina she stood swiftly and bowed before her.

"Your majesty, it's an honor" she said, standing again, and waiting until regina sat before she did.

"You name...?" Regina asked.

"Emma... W..Swan" She answered after a quick look around the room to see then small swan pendent above the fireplace.

"I knew a woman once who had a daughter with that name, a princess of the white kingdom"

"Uh.. Wow.. Nice.. Cool.." She stuttered, unsure how to respond.

"Never met the child... But I hear she grew up to be quiet beautiful... Her mother was a beautiful child... Never mind, you don't want to hear about that" she said, looking regretful, then placed a fake smile upon her face.

"How could you know this woman as a child if she already has a grown child of her own?" Emma asked, she wanted to know how this could possibly be the queen, she must be at least 60 years old by now.

"I don't age..." She said softly, like she was sad.

"You seem sad about that! I would love to not age!" Emma exclaimed.

"It's not to great when you don't get a choice..." She mumbled, pushing her plate of food away from herself.

"I'm sorry... I didnt mean to bring up anything bad... I was just.. Curious"

"It's alright, some, twenty-seven years ago I was banished here, and cursed to never age, I can die, or be killed, but I will never grow a day older... It was a punishment, so that I would have to live for much longer and live in my misery... It worked..."

Emma said nothing, just picked at her own food.

"So... Tell me about yourself, why did you break into my bedroom?"

Emma looked up, startled that she was so calm, "well I- I just- I wanted to meet you..."

Regina laughed and nodded her head, "you could've come in threw the door, we let people in all the time!" She smiled kindly at Emma, and Emma smiled back. "And you are welcome to stay as long as you need a place"

"Thank you, your majesty"

"Please, you saved my life... Call me Regina"


	4. Chapter 4

What's left? 4

**An: I know this one is shorter, but I knew how I wanted it to end, and I didn't know how to fill the gap. So far I've got 2 more chapter written, but I'm hoping that after i post those two you guys will be able to give me some suggestions as to what to write next, you know? cause i don't want to stop writing this, I'm just not sure what else to write. So even if you have ideas now id love to hear them so i can try and incorporate them!**

**XOXO Autumn (And Baby Ray cause she's in my lap and wanted to gurgle her Hellos to Everyone)**

X

Regina walked swiftly down the tall halls of the castle, making haste for the thrown room where her father and the noblemen were waiting for her. Emma had been at the castle for 3 weeks now, and regina always seemed to spend her free time with the blonde, but then, she was always late when she did, getting wrapped up in the woman's company and forgetting about her returning royal responsibilities.

"I'm so very sorry I'm late, I had other business to attend to." She spoke firmly, in a regal tone, leaving no room for questions or arguments.

"Shall we start then?" She sat at the head of the table, her father to her right.

"Yes of corse your majesty, glad to have you back with us..." One lord said, bowing his head to her, she nodded and dismissed the accusation in his tone. They had every right to be angry with her, she had abandoned her responsibilities, but she was going to make up for it.

"The white kingdom is asking for our help..." A small fat man on the other side of the table spoke first.

Her head snapped to him, "what with?" She asked harshly, she had no trust of the white kingdom, nothing Snow White did to try and make amends would ever be, and she trusted no one from there. They had sent spy's before, and she was sure they would do it again, despite it being almost thirty years.

"Princess Emma has gone missing, they wish to search the dark kingdom and they wish for our help in doing so..." He lied.

"No. They think I took her, I know how Snow White thinks, she thinks I took her child, do not lie to me!" She barked, and the fat man nodded.

"Well tell them they can search all they want, that we don't have any prisoners, BUT," she snaps harshly, "if any harm comes to my people, we will be at war."

"Yes your majesty. I will send a messenger immediately." He stands and starts for the door.

"And ask them to send a drawing, we will hang them in the villages" he nodded and left the room.

"Anything else?"

X

"Sorry I had to rush out like that, I had a meeting with the council that I completely forgot about" Regina explained when she came back to her bedchambers, where Emma was waiting right where she was when she'd left. "My dear Emma, you mustn't be so stiff, you're more than welcome to move around the room, leave the room, explore the castle, whatever you wish you shall have!" Regina laughed and smiled at the blonde.

Emma stood then, moving closer to the queen, even invading her personal space a bit before she stopped and looked her in the eye.

"I wanted to speak with you..." Emma said softly, looking down at the slightly shorter woman.

"W-what...?" Regina asked, unsure of what was happening.

"I just... I think that you a great- I mean- I just- you're wonderful- so kind- and i-" she rambled.

"Emma...?" Regina asked, confused.

"Regina... Can I... May I kiss you?" Emma asked, and Regina nodded immediately. Emma leant toward Regina and when Emma thin ones met Regina plump ones a spark of electricity surged through them both, sending them a step back and both gasping.

"W-what was... What was that...?" Emma asked, looking at regina, her eyes wide and confused.

"True loves kiss..." Regina whispered.

"Really...?" Emma took a small step to Regina.

"I believe so dear..." Regina smiled at the thought, twenty seven years alone, and then this girl shows up, and this is the product... Finally someone to love her, "I do Emma... I do love you..."

"I love you to... I know that we've only just met but I... I feel like I've known you my whole life..." Emma cupped her cheeks, and kissed her again, a slow, passionate kiss.

The next thing she knew Regina was being pushed back towards her bed and Emma crawled over top of her, kissing her lips, and trailing a hand down her body, stopping at the curve of her waist, she kissed her neck, and just below her ear.

"Regina... Dress...off..." Emma panted, pulling at Regina black dress. With a wave of her hand the dress was gone, leaving her in only her in her undergarments.

"You to Emma..." She moaned as regina sucked at her skin. Regina waved her hand making Emma's clothes vanish as well.

Emma pulled at her panties, ripping them and leaving Regina bare from the waist down, she moaned at the sudden feeling of Emma's cold hands on her thighs, trailing slowly upward. Regina nodded breathlessly. And Emma let her hands explode the queens skin, fingers rubbing all over her folds, occasionally dipping inside her, making her cry out, and then rubbing her clit.

"Emma... Please... Oh god..." She whimpered pleading, for what she wasn't sure.

"Want more my queen?" Emma asked in a possessive manor, letting two fingers fall into the queen.

"Yes! More! Harder! T-take me!" Regina panted, bucking against Emma's hand. Emma did as was asked of her, thrusting her fingers in and out of Regina's tight cunt. Regina arched her back high.

"I-im... C-cu-cuming!" Regina called out as she came, harder than she ever had before. She fell breathlessly back onto the bed.

"Sleep my queen" Emma commanded, pulling the covers over Regina's naked body, kissing her forehead. Regina eyes fluttered, but she didn't want to sleep, she wanted to please Emma as she did her.

"But... You haven't..." She yawned, "i still need to..."

"shh..." Emma whispered, brushing her hair from her face. "No need sweetheart, tomorrow, you sleep now..." Emma slimed and kissed her again as she lulled regina to sleep.

Emma looked at her sleeping queens body, the little scars that littered her arms, and her back... _Wonder where she got them..._

Now, all she needed to do was find a way to tell her who she really was...

X

They spent the next day in bed together, making love then sleeping, only coming out when the food was brought to them. Regina loved it, she loved Emma, she loved the way Emma made her feel, she loved feeling loved.

As they ate the evening meal they sat in a comfortable silence. That is, until Emma broke it.

"Regina I need to tell you-" she cut herself off. She wanted to tell Regina that she was snow whites daughter, that she was the missing princess that regina had spoken of, but she didn't want to risk loosing her. She cared not for her princess duties, only for her queens happiness.

"What is it dear? Is something bothering you?" Regina looked into her eyes, "something you want? I'll give you anything my dear... Wish and you shall receive"

"No.. I want for nothing my queen, only your happiness, I was just going to tell you how much I love you" Emma smiled sweetly and kissed Reginas lips.

X

Three days later, Regina decided that she needed to attend to her business, she could not spent another day locked in her bedroom with Emma, so she kissed the girls forehead and crawled out of bed, magicing a dress on and striding out the door.

"Make sure that Emma gets a proper breakfast and fresh clothes, and tell her that i had matters that needed attending but I'll be back tonight" she instructed the knight at the door, then walked away.

She walked into the council meeting right on time and everyone looked up at the queen, which would be expected, but, what she did not expect was the worried glances and the _fear_ in their eyes. They looked at her as though she were the Evil Queen they all feared so much.

"What?" She demanded when no one offered her an explanation.

It was her father who spoke, "Snow white has sent the drawing of the missing princess..." He spoke as though she were a wild horse and he was trying to gain her trust.

"Good, show me, we will have someone draw up some copy's and hang them in the villages to appease my former foe." She said dismissively.

"I... Alright..." and he handed her the rolled up paper.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey! so I've got another chapter written after this, but i really need some suggestions about what to do next, and before i get complaints about how this is moving to fast, i honestly don't know how to write slow and h happy things, I'm really sorry, I'm working on it. **

**warnings for suicidal actions.**

* * *

What's felt? 5

"What. The. Hell. Is this!? Some kind of joke!?" She screamed, throwing the parchment back at her father and taking large strides backwards.

"Regina dear... It's no joke... I am truly sor-" she slapped him, right on the cheek, cutting him off mid sentence. He stopped, slightly stunned that she had hit him, but then hung his head, she was his queen, no matter if he was her father.

"Daddy I-" she began to apologize when he held up a hand, stopping her.

"Nothing to say dear. It was rightfully deserved. Go speak with your lover, this was no joke." He pointed to the large doors that lead to the hall of her chambers where she had left a sleeping Emma. She nodded and began the journey, she could have poofed, but decided she wanted the time of the walk to think about what she was to say...

X

When Regina reached the doors to her bedchambers she was fuming with anger, anger at Snow White, anger at her love- no! She was no _love._ Not anymore. With a flick of her wrist the doors flew open and Emma was started awake.

"What's going on?" She mumbled half asleep, standing from the bed.

"Get. Up." Regina demanded harshly.

"Regina?" Emma asked, confused.

"You will address me as your majesty! You have _LOST_ the privilege to call me Regina!" Regina yelled, dressing Emma with magic, but instead of a dress she would normally wear she was dressed in riding pants and a loose shirt, boots and a cloak. Emma looked down at her clothes confused.

"Regina what's going on? I'm so confused!" She cried, stepping toward her.

"I won't kill you, as I didn't kill the first spy, but you will leave. NOW!" Regina yelled pointing to the door. "Tell you damned mother that I thought we were past this! That I thought we moved on, but obviously she can't do that!" Regina yelled again, and she had tears running down her face.

Suddenly Emma understood, she found out.

"Regina wait! Please let me explain!" She cried, reaching for her love, but it was in vain, for the next moment purple smoke engulfed her and she found herself back in the ballroom of her own castle.

She sunk to the ground in tears the moment she saw where she was, sobbing at the lose of her love.

Regina dropped to the ground the second Emma disappeared. Feeling pain beyond anything she had ever felt before. She cried until she could no longer keep her eyes open and she fell asleep, on the cold tiles of her bedroom floor, and she stayed there until her father found her, hours later and had a knight carry her to bed.

X

"Emma!" Snow screeched when she saw her daughter, on the floor of the ballroom sobbing. "Oh Emma I'm so glad you're home!" Snow cried, latching onto her daughter. Emma just kept crying. "Did Regina get you? Are you hurt? Honey what's wrong?" Snow asked, patting Emma down, looking for injuries.

"No! I'm fine! Let go of me!" Emma screamed, pushing snow away, and the woman fell to the floor with a loud _thud_. David gasped as he watched his wife fall and then his daughter run in the direction of her bedroom, her cloak forgotten on the ground in a heap. He rushed to snows side, helping her to stand.

"She's back?" He asked, confused.

"She just... Poofed... And she was crying... And I thought she was hurt but when I asked about Regina she yelled at me and pushed me away..." Snow mumbled, equally as confused.

"I'll go talk with her" charming said, walking toward Emma's bedroom.

X

Emma ran as fast as her feet would carry her. She couldn't stop thinking about the way Regina had spoken to her, the things she had said. It hurt, but she knew she deserved everything that came to her.

_"Get. Up."_

_"You will address me as your majesty! You have LOST the privilege to call me Regina!"_

_"I won't kill you, as I didn't kill the first spy, but you will leave. NOW! Tell you damned mother that I thought we were past this! That I thought we moved on, but obviously she can't do that!"_

Emma pushed open her bedroom doors and crawled into her bed, sobbing so hard she couldn't breathe. She buried her head in her pillow and let the sobs take her, she deserved this pain, she lied to Regina and every action has consequences.

Charming pushed open the door and saw his baby girl sobbing into her pillow, he wasn't sure what to do so he came closer, and sat on the edge of her bed, he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry out whatever it was that she was crying about.

After a while the sobs subsided into small breathless sniffs.

"I... I... I hurt her... So bad..." She said into his chest as he stroked her hair.

"Who honey?" He pushed, hoping to get some information. But she just shook her head and said,

"You wouldn't understand..."

"I bet I would, when I met your mother she was a thief, a bandit robbing my carriage, she knocked my in the chin with a rock and rode off. I was betrothed! But true love always wins and as you see, it did."

"Daddy... What happened when you had your first kiss with mom?" She asked, she needed to know if what she felt with Regina was a true loves kiss, because it it truly was, she was never going to give up.

"It was magical, like fireworks going off between us..." He whispered, still petting her hair. "Why?"

"Because I had that... And I need to get it back..." She mumbled, staring at him.

X

Regina slept until late into the night, she was alone, she noticed, as she looked around the room, Emma's sent filled her senses and she could still hear her, see her, feel her in the room, everything reminded her. She needed it to stop, she had to make it stop! She ran into the bathroom where she kept her secrete stash of knives from when she- no. She wasn't thinking about that, this wasn't about feeling, she wasn't just cutting up her arms so that she could feel _something_. _Anything_! This was about ending the pain, she couldn't handle it, she was to broken, she just could not deal with this, the whole she felt in her heart, Emma had a place and now it was empty and it would never be filled again, and once again it was all snow whites fault.

She took the knife to her skin and pushed hard, seeing the blood pool and then drip she pulled the knife from her wrist all the way up to the crook of her elbow, crying out at the pain momentarily before doing to same to the other arm. Then she remember, that her father or anything could come in at any moment, so she unsteadily walked and out a sign on the door that read.

**I wish not to be disturbed**.

And locked the door. She crawled back into her bed and let herself drift, her mind thinking of all the happy moments, the days she and emma had spent together, she kept thinking about them until the blood lose was to much and took over, she fell into a peaceful blackness.

X

"Y-you what? You've fallen in love? With whom? And why have you left him?" He asked surprised.

"It is not a him, but a her, and I was forced to leave because I hurt her, I lied to her and she found out, it wasn't my intention, to hurt her, but I did, and now being alone is my punishment..." Emma mumbled.

"W-well.. No!" David said suddenly. "You may have hurt her, and perhaps your _punishment_ is to be alone, but that isn't fair! Because you're punishing her as well! You mustn't stay Emma! You need to fix it!" He exclaimed, looking at her.

"He's right..." Snow said from the door, starling both of them.

"Yes... He is... I must go!" Emma exclaimed standing from the bed and rushing to her mother, taking the cloak from her hand.

"Let me come along Emma, please? I'd like to help, and I've, well I've missed you..."

"You can't... Because... Well you won't approve of who this woman is..." Emma mumbled, trying her cloak at the neck she started for the stables.

"I'm sure I will Emma! It can't be anyone to bad! Who is it? Please, just tell me, I'm your mother!" Snow said, chasing after her daughter, too wrapping a cloak around herself.

"You won't mother. This is the one person you won't" Emma said, walking to the stable boy, "saddle me the fastest horse"

"Regina..." Snow said suddenly and Emma stiffened at her tone of voice.

"Yes."

"No! You're right! I don't approve! You cannot! She's like, like your step grandmother! And she's evil! No! Emma you're not leaving!" Snow said, grabbing her daughters arm.

"You can't keep me here! I love her! And I will see her! She loves me to!" Emma exclaimed and a thought jumped into Emma head that had her stomach churning and her mind doing swirls. "Oh god..." The scars... Those cuts on her arms, she had done them herself and what if... "No. No.. No... No..." Emma cried as she ran to her horse. "She's going to hurt herself... Oh god mommy..." Emma cried.

"What? What would make you think that? She's the strongest person I know! She'd never do something like that!" Snow said, utterly confused.

"She has... She's done it before! And you know it! The spy! Eliza!" Emma shouted accusingly.

Snow paled. "I'm coming with you." Emma smiled at her mother lovingly and jumped on her horse while the stable boy saddles snows.

"If she... Oh god if she hurts herself... If she d..." She stopped as she felt her dinner rising in her throat. She lent over the side of her horse and threw up.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled and wiped at her mouth.

"It'll be ok Emma, her father is there, he won't let anything happen to her." Snow said, jumping in her horse as they both rode off. The sun setting into night.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey! so unless you guys want me to keep going and give me some suggestions, this will be it, id like to keep writing for you guys, I'm just not sure how to ****write calm. so if anyone wants to help, or just give suggestion, PLEASE leave a review or PM me!**

**XOXO ~ Autumn**

* * *

What's left? 6

Emma and snow rode as fast as the horses would go, by the time they got to the castle morning was approaching, just a faint orange line on the horizon was the clue. Emma rode up to the gate where the guards stood.

"I need to get inside! I need to see Regina! She's going to do something she'll regret." She commanded and to Emma sunrise, they opened the gates without hesitation, they guessed they must think that Regina's rule of _let Emma have whatever she wants _was still intact. She rode to the front door where she pushed past every concerned person that met her. She ran straight to Reginas bedroom. On the door read a sign that said **I wish not to be disturbed. **But Emma pushed into the room, breaking the lock.

"Regina!" She screamed at the sight of her love on the bed, white as a ghost, blood covering the sheets around both arms. "Help! Please someone help me! Emma screamed through the tears as she rushed to Regina's side, pulling her body closer to hers. Holding her head in her lap and moving her hair from her white face.

"Please baby, don't leave me, please don't leave me..." She cried, her tears falling on Regina's porcelain face.

Snow gasped at the sight when she finally caught up, guards and Henry on her tail. Her stomach rolled and she turned to throw up at the doorway.

Henry pushed past her, making her way to his daughter.

"Oh Regina... No... No... Please no..." He cried as did Emma, they wrapped her wounds with the blanket and waiting for what seemed like forever for the healer to come. When in reality it was no more than two minutes.

The man rushed to the queens side and pushed both Emma and Henry away, Emma ran to her mothers arms and sobbed into her chest.

"Shes alive, but barely, I'll take care of her, someone bring some water and ice, and I need everyone out." The man said and Emma sagged in relief, then snow helped her out of the room.

X

Once they fell the room Emma literally fell to the floor, sobbing into her mothers chest. Snow smoothed down her hair in a comforting way that only a parent could do.

Sir Henry followed them out moments later, glaring daggers at Emma and Snow.

"This is all your fault!" He said in a tone that was much to calm, his voice sent shivers down her spine.

"I-i- i di-didn-didn't c-come- t-to sp-spy...!" She stuttered through the rush of tears.

"Spy?" Snow gasped, and a memory slowly flooded it's way back into her mind, all those years ago, when Emma was only a child, they had sent that spy... Eliza... And this was the same result. So regina must have thought that Emma was a spy... _But how did she find out..._ She cut off her own thoughts as she realized that she'd sent them the missing princess notice. This was her fault as well. Emma and Regina had grown to love one another and Snow had sent those drawings...

"Emma wasn't sent as a spy Henry. She ran away. And she only kept her true identity from Regina for fear of her rejection. And rightfully so, you don't honestly believe that if Regina knew whom Emma was she would've gotten the same treatment, welcome with open arms? Love her?" Snow snapped at the man, leveling her gaze and glaring at him.

"You... You didn't send her...?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"No! Now leave my daughter alone! She's hurting to! That woman in there may be your daughter, but Emma loves her to!" Emma nodded slightly, still buried in snows chest.

"My dear child...I.. I am truly sorry... I only fear for my daughters survival... She thinks you a spy, a traitor, no longer a lover" he spoke once again in that fatherly time he used for Regina.

"B-but- i do- I do love her!" Emma cried out. Tears jutting from her eye again.

"And when she wakes, you must tell her of this..." He whispered, before walking off, down the mirror covered halls.

"It'll be alright Emma, she will understand, if I know one thing about Regina it is that of how she feels, when Regina feels, she feels things _deeply_, she feels things with her whole soul. And that, that's how I know Emma, that no matter how hurt she was, no matter how angry... She still loves you, and she will forgive you."

X

When the healer left the room he informed them that she would be ok, that she would more than likely sleep for a few days and they should try to keep her hydrated, but other than that, there would be nothing they could do.

Out of respect Emma had waited in the hall while Henry went in, she waited until he was finished, nearly two hours later, before she went in. She walked slowly towards the sleeping queen. Her white nightgown new and no longer blood covered, as the nurses had changes the sheets and her clothing. She walked to the bed and looked at her love. Her black hair curled to perfection falling almost to her waist, down the front of her body.

Emma first knelt at the bed, she just looked at Regina. Her queen. Her love... Did Regina still love her? Would she ever love her again? The thought of Regina not loving her was a deadly one,_ maybe that's why she did this, maybe she felt the same was_, Emma thought grimly. Slowly Emma crawled into the bed and moved herself and Regina so that Regina's head was resting on her stomach, while she sat against the large wooden headboard. She smoothed back Regina's hair, playing softly with the curls.

"I love you Regina... I know you think that..." She stopped, feeling herself getting choked up, "I know you think that I don't love you... You think that I was a spy... But I wasn't... I came here because... Because of just why I told you... I wanted to meet you... My parents were always speaking of you and I just wanted to meet you... And I fell in love... And I fear that I would ever be able to fall out of it... Not even if you no longer love me..." Emma whispered and let the tears start again, crying herself softly to sleep.

X

Regina slept for two days. Emma never left her side, snow would come in, and try to get the young princess to come out, but she wouldn't even speaks to them. The first day Henry came to try and get Emma to leave the room, if only to eat something or see her mother.

"My dear girl. She won't go anywhere if you get some fresh air, eat something, see your mother, she's worried sick." Henry said, sitting in the chair beside Regina.

"No" Emma said simply. "I'm not leaving, what if she wakes, and I'm not here, then she'll think I wasn't here, I need to stay, if my mother wishes to see me tell her to come in here." Emma said, not taking her eyes off the smaller woman.

On that second day snow sat next to the bed, wiping a wet cloth across Regina's forehead as Emma slept against the headboard with Regina's head in her lap.

"S..snow?" A hoarse whisper broke the silence and snow nearly fell over.

"Regina! Oh I'm so glad your ok!" Snow said, pulling the cloth away and letting it slide to the floor.

"W-what are you... What are you doing here...?" Regina asked, confused, looking around, she noticed she was in her bed, and snow was here, more importantly she wasn't dead... "What am I doing here?" She asked.

"You poofed Emma home... But she came right back... She thought you were going to hurt yourself... Guess she was right... I came with her... Regina... You need to know that Emma wasn't a spy. She ran away. And this is where she ran to. She wanted to meet you, and she loves you-"

"More than anything in all the realms." Emma's voice startled them both. Regina's head snapped to Emma's face where she was looking down at Regina.

"I... I'm sorry..." Regina whispered before she leaned up to place a light kiss to Emma's lips. "I shouldn't have done this... What I did... But I couldn't... The idea of living without you..." Regina shut her eyes tightly but the tears still fell.

"Just don't ever do it again Gina... I can't do it without you..." Emma whispered back.

It would be a long road, and a bumpy one, but they could do it, and they would, together.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey! sorry its been a little longer to post than normal, and its a bit less exciting, but oh well, tell me what you all think i should do next? more drama? magic baby? idk , (also sorry I've not edited this, like at all, just got it done while i was watching Lana's Cuteness on Kelly and Michael)**

**XX**

* * *

What's left?7

**If it's not clear, this chapter takes place 6 months after the last one. Hope you enjoy. (Link to the ring, ** 3-53-carat-black-purple-pink-diamond-matching-engagement-ring-set/?gclid=CjwKEAiA9qCnBRCb7ZDhvaHSyicSJABGFFHtaXqGF0eDyEDJNw9mv_1ixnEMjqxH71Yrceyvx39qjBoC1Ljw_wcB )

* * *

In the past six months regina had recovered fully, taken back her responsibilities as queen. Her father had gone into official retirement, resting around the palace, helping with the diplomatic issues from time to time, Emma had moved from the White Castle officially to the dark palace. Snow and charming had, not entirely been ok with it, but not left with much of a choice, but they had settled and decided to have another child, after a long and in depth talk with emma to make sure that she did not think it was a replacement.

X

**5 months ago**

"It's really fine, I don't mind, I think it'll be good for you and dad, to have another baby, I think you need that. And now that I'm staying here with Gina you can give it all your attention" emma tried for the tenth time in the last hour to ease her mothers concerns that she thought they were replacing her for a new baby, which, she didn't.

"You say so now Emma, but what about later, once the baby is born, what if... What if you do feel as though we've replaced you! I don't ever want you to feel that way! And Emma! Neal! Do you forget about your brother on purpose?" Snow said, in an exasperated yet concerned tone.

"I don't think that, and anyways, I've always kind of wanted a sister"

Emma answered, completely ignoring the topic of her younger brother. Snow smiled at that and nodded, getting up and hugging Emma before taking her leave.

X

**Present**

"Regina!" Emma called down the empty mirror covered halls, she had been looking for regina for the last hour, and yet, she could not seem to find the queen. "Mirror?" Emma asked suddenly realizing that she could have asked for help the whole time.

"Yes, your highness?" He answered immediately, the shadowed face in the mirror appeared only seconds after his voice carried through the halls.

"Where is her majesty?" She asked in kind but urgent tone.

"Last I saw of the Queen she was making way to the stables, spoke about wanted to start riding out to the villages again" he explained and at her nod, disappeared into the reelection word again.

Emma stared for the stables next, hurting down the wide halls, her tall leather boots clicking on the stone floors, her brown pants rubbing together as she walked.

She made her way outside and into the royal stables in search of her queen.

"Regina?" She called out.

"Emma dear!" Regina called back, her voice floating around in the stables but Emma couldn't quite place where it was coming from.

"At the end stall Emma, I was just saddling Rocinante, would you like to ride into one of the villages with me today?" She asked sweetly, kissing Emma on the cheek.

"Sure, I'll have the stable boy saddle Magna for me" Emma smiled sweetly at her soon to be wife, that is, if she said yes...

X

They arrived at the nearest village within only two hours, just Regina Emma, and two of the royal guard. When they arrived they dismounted the horses and let one of the guards stay with the horses while the other walked close behind them, yet, at a respectable distance, to keep out of their business.

"I was thinking..." Emma started, pulling Regina over to a near fountain and motioned for the guard to leave them be.

"A dangerous thing" Regina laughed and sat on the edge of the fountain.

Emma knelt down onto the cobble and took out a small box and placed it into Regina's hand, then opened it to reveal a small pure silver band with a black diamond and many small purple diamonds. Regina gasped slightly and already had tears in her eyes before Emma even started speaking.

"Regina, I love you, and I can't imagine growing old with anyone else, nor do I want to. I know my life will never be complete without you beside me to share it. I promise you, no one will work harder to make you happy or cherish you more than me.

The story of our love is only beginning. Let's write our own happy ending. Will you do me the honor of marring me?"

By the time that Emma had finished a small crowd had gathered, and Regina was in tears, she let a watery smile break through her lips and she leapt forward into Emma's embrace, whispering yes, over and over.

"I love you Emma! Of corse I'll marry you!" She said louder for the obvious crowd of people waiting to hear her say yes to her soon to be bride.

An array of 'yay' 'congrats' 'queen Regina!' And other things were called out as the twos lips locked in a love filled kiss.

X

For the next few hours they simply walked around the village, visiting small shops and looking around, admiring the simplicity of it all.

Suddenly, Regina felt a small force run into her knees and she nearly fell over, would have if not for Emma's strong grip on her arm.

"S-sowey!" A small frightened voice called from the ground. Regina turned to see a very thin, brown hair boy sitting on his rump from falling back after he'd run into her legs. The boy could be no older than four and her looked like the last time he'd eaten was days ago.

"It's quite all right dear, do stand up, wouldn't want you getting anymore dirty." Regina commanded softly motioning for the boy to stand, and stand he did, quickly and bowed before her.

"What's your name boy?" Emma asked from her side, once the boy had stool back up.

"I'm Henwy..." He said, the slight lisp in his voice from his young age and lack of proper lessons more than likely.

"Hello Henry, where are your parents?" Regina asked, getting down on her knees, which earned her a small gasp from a young woman whom was watching the scene play out.

"I... I don't have any pawents..." He whispered sadly after a few moments of silence and tears sprung to his eyes.

"No parents? Oh dear, that won't do, how have you survived this long with no one to care for you?" Regina whispered, running her fingers threw his hair to brush it from his face.

"I wowk sometimes, clean up the stweet, and the nice lady at the end house gives me food when she's got extwa!"

"Oh well Henry, that's very nice of her, but you need a place to live, you're but a young boy!" Regina exclaimed, taking his small honey had in hers. "How would you like to come stay at the palace with me and Princess Emma until we can find you a good home?" She asked him, pointing to Emma.

"Weally?" He muttered in disbelief.

"Oh yes! You'd be our little prince! We haven't got a prince in the castle and we _need_ one!" She exclaimed in an all to excited tone for emphasis.

"Id sure love that Miss Queen!" He exclaimed and flung himself at her, his boney arms wrapping themselves around her neck.

X

"Emma, take Henry back to the horses and wait for me, I'll be right there" Regina said and pushed the boy toward Emma who opened her arms, Regina's voice leaving no room for arguments after they'd spent a good thirty minutes talking with Henry.

"Whewe you going?" Henry asked as Emma picked him up.

"Just going to speak with some people." She said softly before walking back toward the last house on the cobblestone street.

She knocked on the door and waited for an answer politely.

"I know john! Your order is almo-" the elderly woman stopped mid sentence when she saw who was at her door. "Y-your majesty..." The old woman muttered. "Please, come in..." She stepped aside and Regina stepped into the house that, from what she could see was, a small bakery.

"Good afternoon ma'am, I am Queen Regina, and i just wanted to thank you personally for feeding the young boy that is called Henry while he had no home. For that, I will give you this, it will never match the child's life, but hopefully it will settle the expenses of having him fed." She explained, u clasping her diamond bracket and letting it fall into the table in the center of the room.

"Oh my... No need to thank me! I was just doing what any decent person would do..."

"Your name good maiden?" The Queen after.

"I am widow Lucas, but please, call me granny. That's what everyone else's calls me" granny explained.

"Granny I was just walking home and I saw a queens guardsmen! Do you think we could go and see-" a young brunette spoke as she entered the small home, a basket on her elbow and a bright red cloak hung from her shoulders. "Wow! I mean... Your majesty." She bowed before the queen in front of her.

"Please, stand, and whom might you be?" Regina asked.

"I-I'm Red..." The girl stuttered.

"Well, I'm very pleased to meet you, and I thank you, " she looked to granny, "for feeding Henry, I am entirely grateful, also i wanted to let you know that you don't have to worry about it anymore, for he will be coming to stay with me and my... Princess Emma at the castle" Regina bowed her head in gratitude and walked to the door.

As she left the small bakery she heard the young woman, red, softy squeal and a small smile passed her face.

X

They took Henry back to the castle as soon as Regina returned from what Henry thought was a super secret knightly mission, but Emma knew that it was simply Regina going to thank the woman who'd been feeding Henry. They showed the boy to his own chambers, a large room with dark wood framed bed and deep blue bedding.

"You can stay here Henry, we'll have some toys made for you soon sweetheart, alright? It's time for bed now, sweet dreams" Regina said tucking him into his bed that night.

"Thank you miss queen Gina, thank you miss Pwinsess Emma, night night"


	8. Chapter 8

What's left 8

**AN: Hey, i know that its been a LONG time, but I've told you all this before, I'm really bad at writing happy or even semi happy, so i added a little drama with Emma, hope that you guys like this, Reviews Keep Me Going!**

**XOXO**

* * *

For three weeks Henry stayed at the castle with them, Regina planned a wedding, and Emma looked for a suitable home for the boy, with no luck.

"Gina, baby? Can we talk for a moment?" Emma asked knocking on the door frame to Regina's vanity area.

"Of corse Emma, come and sit with me" Regina said, turning to face her lover.

"I think.. I think that Henry should stay here and live with us" Emma said, her voice strong and authoritative.

"Well..." Regina started, placing her hairbrush down. "I think thats a wonderful idea" she chirped happily.

"You do?" Emma asked, slightly surprised at how easy it was to convince her.

"Oh Emma, of corse i do! I love henry, I couldn't imagine him leaving. He shall be a prince, we can have a

coronation and everything!" Regina shot out of her chair and rushed towards the door, " I'm going to tell daddy! You sent word to your parents we need help to plan!" Regina call led over her shoulder as she rushed out of the room.

Emma sighed happily before leaning back into the bed.

X

"Daddy?" Regina asked as she knocked on the large wooden.

"Sweetheart, come in!" Henry said, dropping the feather quill on the table.

"May I speak with you about something father? Something rather... Important to me?" She asked, surf next to his chair.

"Of corse Regina"

"I would like... I want to know what you would think if me and Emma, kept Henry... And raised him... As a prince...?" She asked, not quite sure how he would react.

He said nothing for a few moments, obviously contemplating the idea of it, a poor peasant boy being raised by the queen and the princess?

"I think.. That its a wonderful ideas darling! The boy loves you and Emma and you would make wonderful mothers! And I could have a grandson, and we'd have an heir to the throne!" He stood and hugged her tightly.

"Oh I'm so glad that you're happy about this!" She smiled at him, her eyes tearing slightly.

X

"Henry?" Regina called, knocking slightly at the little boys large doors.

"Miss Queen Gina!" The little boy called when she entered. He was currently sitting on the floor by a lot fireplace, wooden toys scattered around and a nurse sitting in the corner in case he needed anything.

"Come n' play wif me!" He called and patted to an empty spot next to him.

She walked up to him and gracefully sat next to him.

"I'm the knight," he pointed to the wooden person toy, "and you, "he paused, searching for another toy, "can be the pwincess that I have to save!" He said, thrusting the toy into her hands. They played for ten minutes before Regina broke the game.

"Henry? Can I ask you something?" She asked, placing her toy princess on the ground.

"Sure Gina" he said with a lopsided smile.

"How would you like to be a real prince, and stay here, with me and Emma for... Well, forever?"

She was met with a long pause of silence, just the fire crackling in the background.

"Henry?" She asked hesitantly again.

"I... Would... Love to!" He screamed suddenly, jumping into her lap and wrapping his little arms around her neck.

"Oh Henry! I'm so glad! And you know what?" He pulled back and looked into his eyes, "this means, that we get to have a huge party for you! You get to become a real official Prince of the Dark Kingdom."

"Oh yes! I would love that vewy much!"

X

Emma went right after leaving her and Regina's chambers to the study where she wrote a letter to her parents informing them of the news.

**Dear Mom and Dad,**

**Regina and I would like to formally invite you both, and Neal, to come and stay with us. We have decided to adopt Henry into our family, also I've asked Regina to marry me as you know from my last letter, so I hoped that you may come to help us plan both Henry's coronation and our wedding. **

**Love always, Emma xx**

She rolled up the parchment and wrapped a red ribbon around it before handing it to a messenger boy and telling him to deliver it to her parents.

X

Snow, charming, and Neal all arrived at the dark palace a week later. Snows 7 month pregnant stomach showing proudly underneath her white jewel covered gown. Charming's bright red coat shimmered with his arm wrapped around her waist, gently assisting her out of the carriage. Neal came bounding after them, in his brown leather and toy sward.

Regina moved first from her spot at the front entrance by Emma's side. She walked up to snow and pulled her once sworn enemy into a hug.

"You look absolutely a glow snow!" Regina said, looking down at her stomach, waiting for a nod before placing a hand on her belly, waiting for a kick. She smiled when she felt the small nudge against her palm.

She wanted to carry a child, be pregnant with Emma's children, but, that would never happen. Suddenly tears sprang to her eyes. Before she could cover them up snow saw, and placed a hand on her arm.

"Some day Regina, you will be a mother" snow spoke softly, so only she could hear, and not her wife to be.

"Well," she coughed her tears away, "i am! Snow," she walked back to Emma and Henry, "meet Henry, soon to be Prince." She turned to Henry then, "Henry, this is Emma's mother and father, and her brother Neal. Say hello"

"Hello" he said in a slight whisper.

"Mother, father" Emma hugged them both, completely ignoring her brother.

"Hi Emma!" Neal shouted.

"Hi" she mumbled, slightly coldly, she really had no idea why she had such distaste for her younger brother, and yet, she did.

"Hi regina!" The boy called.

"Hey Neal? How's my favorite little brother in-law?"

"I'm good! Lookit what dad gave me!" He swung his wooden sword in her face, unfortunately he swung much to close and hard and it whacked her right in the face, sending her tumbling to the stone ground, and upon he landing she hit her head, passing out immediately.

"Regina!" Emma called right when she saw her soon to be wife falling backwards.

David was the first at her side, scooping her up gently in his arms.

"She ok Emma. Neal. Give that sward to the guardsmen now!" He shouted and the boys face crumbled into a mess of tears and apologies. But he handed the wooden you over anyway.

"I- I didn't- I didn't mean to!"

Regina stirred in David's arms and Emma rushed to her side.

"M'kay" she mumbled. Her eyes fluttering.

"No you're not, David's going to take you to our room, and you're going to rest. _Knew I should've made them leave him home..." _She mumbled the last part under her breath.

"It.. Was... An... Accident... Not... Mad... Emma... I'm.. I'm ok.. David. Put me down.." She spoke between breaths.

"You're not alright, we are going to have you checked out first" David said, carrying her to her room.

X

"See, I told you that I was fine, just a bump, and a headache." Regina said, kissing Emma softy after the healer had left.

"Ugh I'm gonna kill that boy! He's such a little nuisance! I knew it! I knew he should've been left at home!" Emma ranted, pacing the bedchambers floor.

"Emma! That's your brother! It was an accident, you really need to calm down sweetheart..." Regina said placing a calming hand on her lovers back.

At the light touch Emma flinched and pulled back, "I don't want to calm down!" She yelled at regina, instantly regretting her tone when Regina's fave dropped and tears welled in her eyes.

But instead of crying regina just cleared her throat and nodded at Emma before walking toward the door.

"Regina wait! Wait please! I'm sorry!" Emma called after her but Regina ignored her.

Regina walked out the door and right into a small body, not expecting anyone to be there.

"Wow! I'm so sorry your majesty! I wasn't gonna listen, but Emma, she was yelling, and then she... She said those things about me and I just..." Neal's tearful voice spoke from below her.

"Oh Neal... You heard that?"

The boy nodded tearfully.

"Oh sweetheart," she opened her arms for him and he came barreling into her embrace.

"Does Emmy really hate me?"

"Oh Neal, no, no she could never hate you! She loves you!" She smoothed his hair from his face. "She's just frustrated right now, that's all..." Regina excused weakly, she knew that wasn't true, and that Emma really did have a large did take for her brother. "You come on, we'll go and find your parents then I'll talk with Emma" she said leading him down the hall with one last distasteful look at her bedchambers door.


End file.
